Diameter: Part 1
by SpongeGuy
Summary: Dakota steals some stuff from the past after a terrible mission. But this dumb decision accidentally leads to an alternate timeline, where evil circles have taken over and turned all humans into mindless zombies! Can Dakota and Cavendish save the day? And can Dakota prove to himself that he CAN be a hero? Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU". Part 1 of The Diameter Trilogy.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Milo Murphy's Law." Disney does. But I do own the right to be annoying and take forever to release the continuation to this story. I'm a jerk.

Also, this story is about Cavendish and Dakota, but it is not the same as the last one (Wow! What a shock! Your second story is different to the first? Big whoop!)

* * *

A familiar flash of time travelling appears as our two beloved time travelers, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota, arrive back to the present... Or so they think!

Dun! Dun! Dun!

"That's the last renaissance outhouse I want to see in a while!", said a tired and worn out Cavendish.

"Also the only renaissance outhouse we want to see in a while!", added an equally tired and worn out Dakota.

"This is so humiliating!", lamented Cavendish. "Why can't they see our potential?"

"C'mon, let's get something to eat, that'll cheer you up!", said Dakota, nudging his partner with his elbow.

"As long as it's not breakfast burritos!", commented Cavendish, exhausted from the days events.

"But it's breakfast inside of a lunch!"

"Which is my very objection!"

As they walked, they encountered Milo. Or... Was it Milo?

...

It wasn't.

Sorry for that dumb question.

"Oh, hey Milo!", greeted Dakota.

"Hello, Murphy! What are you up to?", inquired Cavendish.

"The diameter of this sewer grate is precisely 34 inches (86 cm), diameter!", Milo stated excitedly.

There was silence as Cavendish and Dakota took a second to comprehend.

"Ookaay...", said Dakota. "That's... Specific."

"Actually, Milo, you might be able to help! Do you know where the Chinese food restaurant is? It took me and Dakota a while to decide, but Chinese it is!", said Cavendish.

Milo stared blankly.

"Milo? Everything ok?", asked a bewildered Dakota.

Milo suddenly started to walk away.

"Oooh, another nice diameter! This one is...", Milo went off into the distance.

"Well that was...", started Cavendish.

"The weirdest thing you've ever seen?", asked Dakota.

"Well, one of them, at least."

Suddenly, Cavendish's time device beeped oddly.

"Better check that.", he said as he took a look.

Dakota in the meantime looked at all the weirdly diameter themed stores.

"Would you look at that?", said Cavendish.

"What is it?", asked Dakota.

"The time device is giving off ridiculous readings! It says that we've somehow managed to change the universe into an alternate one where people only know one thing: The exact diameter of every circle. And only that!", Cavendish announced.

"Yeah... Probably shouldn't have taken all that stuff from the past again...", Dakota said sheepishly, and he rubbed his neck.

"Don't tell me you took a load of stuff from the past again!", Cavendish scolded, annoyed at his partner's actions.

"In my defence, that stuff was begging to be taken. Ok, ok, I know I screwed up, but hey, maybe it's not all bad! Maybe they're all well rounded! Get it? Well rounded! 'Cause circles are round!", Dakota joked, and he made a circular motion with his hands.

"I get it! But maybe you're right. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?", said Cavendish.

As if on cue, AU Elliot Decker sees a button.

"What a perfect diameter! This button must be for good purposes!", said Elliot.

Of course, it was a nuke launcher button.

As alarms blared, Cavendish and Dakota exchanged dry looks.

"To the car.", said Cavendish.

"To the car.", parroted Dakota.

Will Cavendish and Dakota escape this AU? Will the world stay fixated with diameters? Will Richard Chase have a weird role at some point? All this and more, in an unspecified date!

* * *

**Post Credit Scene:**

Back in the regular timeline, in a room we've seen before, a 13 year old girl gently holds a picture frame.

The picture frame is meticulously crafted, with some splinters and a broken off edge, painted white.

In the picture are two 6 year olds, a boy and a girl, laughing their hearts out.

A tree has fallen in the background of the photo.

The 13 year old girl smiles at the photo, her heart swelling at it's sight, but also due to someone else.

Does she feel this way?

Or is this just some confused sensation that means nothing?

She doesn't know what to do.

But when she looks at the boy in the picture again, her face warms up slightly, her smile returns, her heart beats fast and her eyes sparkle with love for the person who's been her best friend for 7 years.

Melissa Chase sighs, and with a small, fond smile, says:

"Oh, Milo."

"I don't know for sure... But I might just be in love with you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**1\. This part is short, true, but the next two parts are WAY longer. And soon I'll be posting longer stories.**

**2\. Soon, this and "Mistreat" will be available on AO3. Alongside my other stories.**

**3\. Yes, there will be Milolissa in this AU. And I know: It is not even close to canon in the show. But, well, this is my AU. I love this relationship. And I think you will all like my stab at this ship.**

**4\. Soon, I will be posting non MML works: As a matter of fact, I will be announcing some long term projects on my profile soon. Check them out when you can!**

**5\. A HUGE thank you to Tugiacat, Arend, Nightshadegirl, Velocirapter 1, and every single person who read my story and checked my profile. I really appreciate the support!**

**6\. "Diameter: Part 2" will come out in a few weeks. Promise.**

**7\. This is set after "Perchance To Sleepwalk" and before "The Race." And this is set before "Mistreat" in my AU. The timeline will be updated regularly on my profile.**

**8\. Next week: "Heart"! Right after "Missing Milo", Melissa confronts her possible feelings for Milo for the first time! Does she love him? Does she see him as a friend? And is it possible that in the end, all that matters is that they're together? Stay tuned!**

**Share your thoughts! Hope you like this!**

**SpongeGuy.**


End file.
